When a Phone Starts All The Fun
by Momonster
Summary: For SarrisaDiablo and Princess Schatje Dreamer! Something about not enough Phone Sex on FF? Didn't really follow the...rules but whaeva HAVE FUN/PART OF MUSE


_This_, is a gift for _**SarrisaDiablo **_and_** Princess Schatje Dreamer! **_Something about not enough Phone Sex in the FF world…that and Evy bulling me…  
(evil beta Momo tells ya.)

**Dreamer**: *smiles*pulls out whip* You were saying?

_**Momo**_: _MEEP!_ *hides*

…It's also a chapter smack dab in the middle of a series…but Momo'll be nice and upload it first, then when the rest are done, take it down. _(Therefore, questions like "You do know his name is 'Zack' and not 'Zak' right?" Are not needed. Like Momo would fuck up his name 169 times __**(The current amount, subject to change)**__)_ As it is, this is currently a stand alone PWP. That is, Porn with _[eventual!]_ Plot. :D Ha~ve Fu~n.

**Dreamer**: And note when '~' is in the middle of a word, it indicates that the sound is dragged out. _'Fu~n'_ rather than _'Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun'._ *tilts head* Easy enough to understand? :3

_**Momo**_: …but isn't it…ya know, _obvious_? *waves hands*

**Dreamer**: ....Most people are not exposed to your insanity on a daily basis. I'm _trying_ to be kind here...

_**Momo**_: Kindness…bleh tey woulda figured it out _eventually_. Spesh durin' screamin'!

…Right?

~*~*~ ~*~*~

"I should be back to the apartment soon. I just had to stay behind at Materia Training for a bit." Cloud started, eyes roaming without seeing as he spoke with his back half to the wall. "And _no_, I will _not_ pick _anything_ up; if you're hungry, order Take Out. You make more than the both of us combined anyway, asshole." Whatever he heard next made his face flush and he started to stammer. "Bu-wa…no! I-wai- _RENO!" _This time laughter echoed out of the device and Cloud' red face showed he was close to chucking the poor device. "I'm hanging up now." A pause. "I don't give a shit. Bye." Cloud turned his PHS off before the other could say a word. "Dumbass idiot."

"CADET STRIFE!" He spun about, narrowing his eyes.

_Shit…what now?_

~(*)~

Reno hung up his phone, sniggering softly while placing it in his pants pocket. "Yo! Fair!" the seventeen year old paused mid squat and glanced at him, a single black eyebrow raised, crystal blue eyes obviously curious.

"Cloudy-silk should be here soon." The other eyebrow slowly met its brother. "Wanna give him a…_treat_?" Slowly, Reno let one of the sleeves of his jacket slip to the side, and Zak stood straight slowly, a familiar heat rising in his eyes.

"You continue on like _that_, and you won't have any stamina left for when Spike shows up, Reno." Zak purred, hooking his thumbs into his topmost belt, and then let out a sly grin.

"How about we make it a game?" Reno started, jacket dropping to his wrists where he deftly slipped one hand out, the other tossing it to the far wall. "We have what ever fun we want, but you no touching. I'll cuff and ring ya if I hafta." Zak shivered. "While I work on making you cum as many times as I can."

"And what do _I_ get if I don't come once?"

"A night with Cloudy, alone." Zak raised an eyebrow and Reno grinned slowly, rotating to he faced the Second Class SOLDIER fully. "Me tied up all nice and tight, over there." A long finger pointed to the far corner before he circled a finger around his mouth. "Maybe gagged?" Reno unbuttoned his shirt, swirling that single finger around one nipple. "Maybe some clamps here…" the hand lowered, slowly dragging down slightly defined muscles before Reno turned his hand, pressing his palm against his navel, the limb still sinking down. "Maybe you can take a cock ring to me…" Zak hissed a growl and with easy grace undid the buckles at his back, pulling his armour off with swift movements. A few steps later they were inches apart, and Zak lent forward, pressing shapely lips to Reno's ear.

"And I don't get to do a damn thing while this bet takes place, do I." Zak growled softly. Reno only smirked, and pressed a hand to the broad chest before him, pushing the other man back. A few steps and Zak's heels hit something, causing him to fall backwards, his ass falling straight into a chair. Tourmaline green eyes locked him in place and the SOLDIER put both hands under his ass, Reno smirking at him a second later.

"You, stay _right_ there."

~(*)~

"What's the hurry, soldier?" Cloud fought not to roll his eyes despite the fact the helmet on his head would hide the movement.

_Well now, if it isn't the rapist SOLDIER…when the hell is this man going to leave me alone? Zack and I have already made it clear that we aren't some idiots he can fuck and leave, so what the hell does he want?_ Cloud thought to himself with a soft sigh, spinning on one heel to face the man while snapping his arm up in a sharp salute.

"Lieutenant Tevic!" I snapped out, as drilled when spoken to by a higher ranking Soldier. Luck for him this isn't a place where I can use my own ranking to speak informally. In these halls, your Army rank is the most important, and to the Army, I'm still a lowly Airman…wish I could give him a good _kick_…

"What? Zak waiting for you back at his apartment?" I tilted my head up slightly, and then smirked, knowing he could see it.

"Sir…" I started slowly, and then placed my free hand at Muse. "Yes Sir." Tevic snorted.

"That'll be fifty pushups for your cheek, Soldier!" I sighed, and dropped.

~(*)~

"Goddamn _tease_." Zak panted softly, holding down both of Reno's thin wrists with one hand as he shoved into the Turk's willing flesh, head buried into red hair, soft kiss-bruised lips against the other man's ear. In one of Reno's hands was a thick leather cord."_Two times, _damnit. I really…can't take anymore of this shit."

"Well…" Reno started, grinning up at the man as he threw the cock ring off of the bed. "If you'd fuck me like I want, then I wouldn't have to hold ya on a string like that, yo." Zak shook his head, long hair for once not spiked away from his head falling forward to frame his face to the red head.

_It always shocks me how beautiful he is. _Reno thought to himself, closing his eyes as Zak thrust into him, hard and heavy.

"Don't…come to me…when you…can't walk tomorrow morning!" Reno chuckled darkly, letting out a moan a second later when Zak shifted, using his knowledge of the body under him to hit that one spot without abandon, smirking as Reno started to whimper with each breath.

"Na." Reno panted, deftly slipping his wrists from Zak's suddenly lax grip to wrap them around strong shoulders as he shifted, undulating to Zak's rhythm. "I'd rather cum for ya instead, sound better lover-boy?" Zak jerked his head up, crystal blue eyes locking onto blue green before he groaned, hooking his arms under Reno's knees to pound into him. Both groaned appreciatively at the added depth.

Then a phone rang.

Reno started, blinking as he turned to where they had thrown his pants, conveniently near by, the waist of his trousers still on the bed, barely. Moaning softly, Reno called out.

"Wait, wait, slow it down baby, let me think."

"What is it?" Zak panted, shaking his head as he fought to stay still in the redhead's still massaging heat. Reno grinned.

"That's Cloud's ringtone on my phone." He explained, pressing a hand onto Zak's chest to make the bigger man rise, other hand groping for his phone. After a moment of staring at the flip phone's front screen, he sniggered, flipping it open.

"Hey _silky!"_ He started, the hand against Zak's chest absentmindedly starting to roam, and Zak bit back a moan when playful fingers brushed against his already abused nipples, Reno grinning up at him with delight. "Where are ya? You said you'd be at Zak's place an hour ago." They both could hear Cloud's sigh.

"_Commander Viccers of the Materia Core held all the Senior Mages behind when a new cadet got his ass lit on fire with a Materia he snuck in without permission from me. Dumbass tried to make it seem as if it was our fault."_ Reno blinked, eyes narrowing as he fought through the haze in his mind to remember a face with the name.

"Cloud… the only Senior Mage on the squad…hell _in this batch of Cadets_…is you." Cloud didn't say a word.

Zak's patience, and _tolerance_ of the still undulating heat around his organ, gave out and he left himself fall forward burying his face into Reno's shoulder, gently starting to move again as Reno gasped, body going limp as Zak slowly thrust into him, hitting his prostate with a single smooth slide.

"_Oh!"_ The utterly wonton moan left his throat before he could think, and Reno shook his head, sitting up slightly to glare at the brunette. "For _fucks_ sake!! _Zak_ I told ya about doin' that!" Cloud gasped.

"…_You didn't." _Reno flipped the phone around, pressing the speaker button before letting the metal hit the bed, both arms around Zak's shoulders, letting his nails just slightly scratch the tanned skin there. Zak moaned, and they heard Cloud gasp again. _"Assholes." _The blond breathed, and Zak laughed, that dark chuckle that could give Cloud a boner even as it lit his face on fire.

"Are you finally on the fuckin' way t' us, babe?" He purred, eyes locked on Reno's flushed face as he slowly drew in and out of his gripping heat. "Took you a goddamn long time, Cloudy love. We were gettin' bored over here!" It was a wonder the first time they found the one way to make Reno speechless was to give him a slow fuck, and Zak was taking full advantage of it now. "You should fuckin' _see_ him, Cloudy." He started, a smirk growing on his face at Cloud's low curse. "You know how much he loves and goddamn fuckin' _hates_ a nice slow fuck; he's already biting his lip to stop from moaning for me." Lowering his head to Reno's ear, he licked the shell slowly before nibbling on the lobe, strong hands already in place, holding Reno's hips in place as the red head bucked "You fuckin' _know_ I like t' hear ya, my li'l Kitsune. Why not scream for me?" He whispered in a soothing purr, lips hovering over the red flesh asReno moaned loudly, back arching, and Zak could hear a curse from the phone. He chuckled, staring as Reno looked up at him, eyes blank, overridden with the pleasure. "Do you remember how his eyes get when he's just _that_ close to cuming, Cloud? That goddamn _beautiful_ green with rings of blue, he's just so close, aren't you." Reno whimpered.

Cloud let out a long, dark, _livid_ curse.

"_CADET STRIFE!!"_ Zak froze as the sound Instructor Lewis, trainer of hand to hand for the Cadets, screaming as if someone stuck a dagger up his ass.

"_SIR!?"_ Cloud spat out, still not over the subordination attempt from Lewis months ago.

"_What the hell are you doing in this part of the base?"_ They could hear Cloud growl darkly over the phone and as Reno's breathe caught he shifted, easily getting his legs over Zak's arms. Zak blinked once, and then moved with him, groaning at the added depth.

"_Sir, I am a _Private_ now."_ Cloud started slowly. _"So I have been grained access to this area, but only to cross through. The area beyond is where the Cadets training in Materia gather."_ Zak sniggered.

"Why don't you tell him you're on the way to a _massively_ hot orgy with the men you love, adore, and torture so sadistically? That might make him leave faster." He sniggered, Cloud cursing again.

"_WILL YOU _REFRAIN_ FROM SUCH LANGUAGE?"_ Lewis spat. Cloud snorted

"_You curse worse than me, asshole."_ He muttered. There was a pause…where Cloud's angry muttering could be heard, though Lewis probably couldn't hear, then heavy footsteps echoing away.

"_Zackary Michael Fair."_ Cloud started, voice a soft whisper a few moments later. _"When I get my hands on you you'll be begging to cum before the hour is out." _Zak shuddered at the sound of Cloud's voice, that tone the hidden Seme Uke.

Storm Cloud has shown himself again, and Zak couldn't wait.

"Try me baby." Zak started, hearing the 'ding' of an elevator. Reno finally let go and started to moan, both hands gripping onto Zak's shoulders as if they were the last things on Gaia. "But do really try to get here before Reno's done, or else you'll have both of us to deal with." Cloud only let out a dark chuckle, and both of them shuddered, Reno blinking rapidly.

"_That shouldn't be a problem."_ Zak blinked once, and then slowly let out a smirk, bending down again to whisper into Reno's ear.

"Do~n't…to~uch" he crooned. Reno blinked once, and then found himself on his stomach, face down in the pillow. Zak reached forward, grabbing onto Reno's hands and forcing them as far back as they could go, keeping Reno's face down, and then sucked in a deep breath, blowing into Reno's ass. The red head shuddered, letting out a gasp.

"_Is it that much fun, making the poor man scream?"_ Cloud inserted darkly, the tone of his voice a light purr. Reno's voice rang out a second later

"Please! _Za~k!" _The Second Class SOLDIER chuckled softly.

"But of course. You love makin' me wear the fuck outta me voice too, don't'cha, baby?" Cloud chuckled darkly as Zak turned back to the body writhing underneath him.

"What do you want, Reno?" he blew again, watching the tight ring of muscles spasm. The redhead's back arched.

"_Zak!" _Reno yelped. "Anything!" He shouted a second later. _"_Anything_,_ _everything_, Ramuh damnit, _Zak!" _Zak chuckled, and then leaned closer, giving Reno a quick lick, the red moaning at the touch. "Yes! _Please_, gods-be-damned, Zak~!" Zak finally licked Reno again, letting his tongue circle the puckered flesh before breaching him in short quick stabs.

Reno screamed out then cursed, biting the pillow to stop his ragged sounds of pleasure. Zak couldn't help but chuckle at Reno's ragged breathing as he backed away, then slowly, stuck a finger in side the smaller man, breaching him easily while reaching for that… one… spot…

The resulting moaning scream made Cloud chuckle madly over the phone.

_You would think,_ Zak thought to himself while bending forward so he could watch that tight ring of muscle seethe. _That after all the fucking we've done, my finger couldn't make him scream like this._ Then Zak licked Reno's asshole again, just to hear those screamed moans. Reno has back on both hands and feet, but was pressing his face into the pillow to muffle his louder moans.

There was the familiar 'ding' of the elevator, and Zak felt his grin widen.

_Running out of time…let's finish this._

"You don't want me to hear you? That's makes me so very sad, Reno." The red head lifted his head with a retort on his tongue, and then screamed as without any warning Zak flipped him round and entered him again with a single hard thrust. "How about I make it so you don't have any goddamn choice? Eh, pretty baby?" Then Zak let go, pounding Reno into the mattress.

The door burst open and Reno jumped, the movement causing his eyes to roll back as Zak thrust into him at the same time, hitting that one spot with pounding force. The warm gush of liquid against his chest made Zak freeze gasping, as Reno's clenching nearly threw him overboard.

"_Hmmm…just on time, am I?"_ Cloud purred his voice heard through the phone and from the blond himself, as he slammed the door shut. Zak shuddered as Reno moaned his pleasure into his lover's chest, the brunette turning to see Cloud with a finger over his mouth, those bright blue eyes at half mast. Holding out his other hand he clicked his phone shut, his grin making Zak swallow. Zak backed up slowly, sliding out of Reno while the red head gasped for breath, crystal blue eyes on his blond.

Cloud held up a hand, showing the Materia decorating his wrist for a single moment before he cast _Barrier_, the spell encompassing the entire four man bed.

"You both just stay _right_ there." He started, reaching behind his head to unclasp the Velcro at the back of his helmet. The movement made his already tight shirt stretch over developing abs, already hard nipples revealed before Cloud pulled the helmet off of his head, and with a smirk then turned, walking right out the room. Zak could only watch as Cloud moved, walking with such a sway that his ass swayed beautifully from side to side as he left the bedroom, placing the helmet on the table to his far left, and instead of walking around the table the blonde reached out, having to bend forward as he did so.

Zak felt his mouth go dry and his cock bucked with hot lust as he reached forward, only to let out a curse as his hand banged against the _Barrier. _Cloud looked up at the muttered sound, smiling slyly as he and Zak locked eyes. All of the lust Zak could pour into his gaze only made Cloud's smile turn into a smirk.

Returning to the room, Cloud reached behind himself, pulling a chair forward so he could fall into it, hands raised to unclip his armor. Soon, the buckles at his shoulders were all undone and Cloud took his sweet time scooting forward on the chair, both legs spread as he only used the force of his own rocking to move forward, and looked up at Zak as he reached behind himself, back arching as fingers clasping the last buckle.

And Zak felt as if he was going to die.

It was like a strip tease from hell. Every move the blonde made revealed toned abs, slowly hardening muscles and Cloud had himself spread wide, that oh so tempting bulge waiting for him to grip, suck, squeeze, bask in it as the hard length would buck in his hold, releasing ropes of pleasure…

Cloud chuckled softly, lidded eyes locked on Zak as he finally undid the harness, letting the hard leather fall to the ground in between the middle of his feet.

"My my my, he's such a _tease_, eh?" Reno purred, kneeling behind Zak to prop his chin on the SOLDIER's shoulder, lips at the brunette's ear. Slowly, he reached around the man, flicking pebbled nipples. He'd only joined the couple recently, and this was only the second time in two weeks that sweet shy _Rain Cloud_ became like this, what Zak liked to call Seme Uke _Storm Cloud_; a tease to the max. Reno had made sure not to tease the Blonde into this state, but Zak seemed to be in awe of it.

After the one time were Reno got to watch Cloud ride Zak until the man was screaming, begging for release after what felt like hours, the red head understood why.

"Feels like you can just throw him down and fuck him into next week, eh, Fair?" Zak swallowed a moan, shaking his head.

"Stop it, Reno." He gasped, crystal eyes glowing, locked on sky blue orbs lit by lust and the trace amounts of Mako in his blood. "You've already denied me twice in the past hour and that last ride only you got off." Zak shuddered as Cloud smiled slowly, crossing his fingers over his lips a second later as he leaned forward. "He doesn't like it when you don't come on demand, like this." Reno felt his breath catch, limp cock stirring to life.

"No…" Cloud purred, lifting his gaze from Zak to gaze at Reno, head tilted just so like some innocent child, but the gaze send shivers down his spine as pure desire shot through him. "I don't. But I'll have you caught up on the rules real soon, won't I, Reno?" The red head shuddered at the blonde's low croon; burying his face into Zak's shoulder as he moaned through the pleasure Cloud's voice gave him Zak fighting down the shivers Reno's breathe across his back and Cloud's voice sent through him.

"But… I _do_ wonder… just what do you want, Zak? Baby?" The brunette shuddered. "I know you love taking me against the wall after a mission…catching me unaware so I'd make that sound you seem to love so much and pushing my chest to the wall, not even giving me a chance to blink before my shirt is off and those rough hands are dancing all over my chest." Zak felt his breath hitch as Cloud backed away slightly, raising lithely muscled hands to caress his own chest, fingers grazing his nipples.

"Then, with that _remarkable_ SOLDIER speed, before I even know what's going on my shirt's gone, and my belt's about to follow. You don't even bother untucking it before it was off in your cyclone of lust, making me crazy with the feel of cotton brushing to tightly against my skin… you too eager to have the skin to skin contact you're so craving… and making me want it more and more…" Cloud pulled his shirt free, finally showing his navel as he played with the material, waving it back and forth, teasing like. Zak had to close his eyes as a violent shudder racked through him, that sound, the soft moaning sigh Cloud always make when caught unawares, echoing through his mind.

If it was possible, his cock got harder as that sound made him bite his lip, leaning forward so he panted against the barrier.

Cloud chuckled.

"Around this time normally I've got my wits about me, and I've started to grind back against that hardness, that oh so solid heat you use to worship this body so dutifully." Cloud stood slowly, and started unbuttoning his shirt, letting milky skin flash then for the first time. "Remember the first time I made you cum by the feel of my ass against you alone?" Reno and Zak moaned at that, and Cloud laughed, standing in one smooth motion.

"Come here, Zak." The brunette stood, pressing a hand against the barrier and Cloud took his hand, pulling him through the barrier, and with a twist of his heels, they had switched positions, Cloud forcing Zak down into the chair he left in place specifically for this. So lost in his lust Zak was unable to stop the blond as Cloud hoped onto his lap, swinging both of the brunette's thickly muscled arms behind the chair, handcuffing them together. The brunette cursed, instinctively straining against the cold metal while Cloud squirmed, getting comfortable, with one hand on each bicep, feeling the already incredibly hard muscles become like stone under his hands.

"Oh, _fuck_, Cloud! Come on now baby, this ain't fuckin' fair. Let my hands out." Cloud grinned darkly, lapping at Zak's neck, the SOLDIER's eyes rolling back as he bared his throat.

"_All~_ is _fair~_ but _lo~ve_ and _war_~" Cloud sang, nipping on the expanse of skin revealed to him.

Handcuffs normally wouldn't be a problem…if these were ordinary cuffs. Created from an alloy of Beryllium, Nickel, Titanium, and Osmium, while afterwards soaked in Mako, these cuffs were made out of the strongest alloy known on Gaia, able to easily hold any SOLDIER other than the Three Generals down, it was virtually unbreakable. Even Sephiroth took a while before he could break free.

Furthermore, Cloud always seemed to use them _right_ when Zak wanted to touch!

Cloud hummed against his jugular, and then bit _hard_, Zak bucking as he let out a ragged scream.

"Oh shit, oh _fuck,_ damnit it all, _Cloud!"_ the blond laughed, and then in a single sinisterly sensual movement, Cloud slid to the ground from in between Zak's legs, not even once touching his erect cock.

Crystal eyes wide, Zak let out a whimpered curse as Cloud slowly drew Zak's cock into his mouth, not sucking not licking, simply holding it there, before taking more, and then more, and more, until Zak was just short of writhing at the feel of slick muscles massaging his length.

"Oh, _oh goddamn it all,_ don't stop, _gods Cloud_ don't stop!" Cloud rolled his eyes up, basking in the uncontrollable moans and groans spilling from those pretty kiss fucked lips, Zak's eyes half open as he continued to watch the blond suck him down. Cloud knew despite the fact his eyes were open; he really wasn't seeing a damn thing.

A muffled groan from their watcher reached his ears and Cloud laughed again, the vibrations around Zak's cock causing the elder teen to buck, hard, crying out, but Cloud got a hand around his cock, squeezing just enough that Zak felt the ledge, and could only just hang on.

"Cloud…" Zak moaned softly, chest shifting with every breath he managed to suck in. "Cloud…baby…_please_." Cloud pulled away, rubbing his cheek against the still quivering length, then stood, backing away. "Cloud!" The blond raised a hand, pressing a single finger to his lips, and Zak bit back a moan, closing his eyes while he tried to calm himself.

"Reno." Cloud called out softly, "Watch." Slowly, he let the shirt fall down one shoulder, baring pale creamy skin to the both of them, then with glowing eyes locked on Zak, let the other shoulder fall, revealing a dark purple hickey stark against near white skin. "You gonna give me another mark, Baby?" Zak swallowed thickly, leaning forward as much as he could.

"Of fucking course my Storm Cloud, so long as you want it." He answered huskily. "Why don't you come a lil' closer so I can get a lick?" Cloud looked at him for a single long moment, and then walked over, leaning down until he fell to one knee, letting Zak lick at the vibrant hickey. Cloud let out a shaken moan as Zak lapped at the bite mark, leaning forwards, and Reno got a second of Zak's grin before he sunk his teeth into the mark again, rendering Cloud blinded by the pleasure, falling onto both knees while clutching onto Zak's arms, moaning throatily.

Reno sat up slowly, still trapped behind the barrier, face flushed as he watched the two of them fall into the natural places they took.

_Damn these two are so fucking _flexible!_ One minute Cloud's in control, the next Zak's on top, and just watch, when Cloud get's back on his feet-_ Cloud quivered pulling away fromZak to kiss him aggressively, pulling away before the brunette could take control again. Shuddering, Cloud sucked in a deep breath as he let his shirt fall to the ground.

"You did that just so I'd get horny as hell, didn't you." Zak grinned at the younger teen, eyes dark with lust, and the knowledge that no matter what happens now; he is always the alpha and is willingly handing down control…for now.

"It fucking worked, didn't it?" Blue eyes flashed as Zak's smirk turned dark, the muscles in his arms bulging again as he watched the emotions flash through sapphire eyes.

Cloud swallowed, hot desire flaring at the look on his lover's face. In that moment, like always when Zak managed to get control over the situation, Storm Cloud's whirlwind of teasing desire was over, and Cloud fell to his knees as the _Barrier_ behind him fell.

Zak leaned forward, eyes locked on the blond as he stretched his arms up, then, dislocated his shoulders to bring them back to his front, his shoulders popping back in place with a soft 'pop'. Eyes wide, Cloud watched as Zak stood muscles flaring as the frayed metal tensed, and then snapped the sound akin to shattering glass.

Still grinning, Zak reached down, a finger gracing his blonde's chin. Cloud could only stare at him, eyes wide.

The handcuffs, created for the purpose of holding SOLDIER class men….dangled from both wrists like kinky bracelets.

"I'm tempted to take you now, lubeless…" Cloud shuddered, closing his eyes as Zak's free hand dipped down, undoing his pants. "But… I have a better idea…" pushing Cloud down, Zak looked up, locking eyes with Reno, and then tilted his head over.

"Lube yourself up, and then give me a sec." Reno grinned. Suddenly Cloud found himself on his hands and knees, Zak's tongue plunging into his ass in quick jet like stabs he knew drove the teen crazy. Immediately Cloud started to moan, fingers scrabbling to find something, anything to hold onto as the pleasure surged though him. Zak kept at it for a few moments, listening to Cloud's hums and moans of pleasure, then backed away, hovering over the blond to slowly insert the head of his cock into the blond, then froze. Reno turned to him, watching a sly smile grow on Zak's face while he gazed down at Cloud, then the SOLDIER backed away, flipping Cloud over.

"_I_… just thought of a wonderful idea." Zak declared, getting onto his feet while bodily picking Cloud up. The blond looked startled for a brief moment, and then his eyes grew wide.

"Oh, shit." He murmured. "What are you about to do to me?" Zak grinned down at him, glowing eyes flashing even brighter at the flush slowly making its way down Cloud's neck and chest.

"I think you'll like." Cloud snorted, letting out a squeak not even a moment later when Zak let him go, the blonde falling onto the bed in a flurry of bunched up sheets. Before Cloud could regain his sense of balance Reno had caught him up, switching them around until Reno was on his back, both of Cloud's arms and legs caught by the taller slightly more dexterous man. Sapphire eyes blinked down at the red head who was grinning up at him, before his eyes fluttered shut.

Zak, a bottle of lube in one hand, had unceremoniously stuck two well lubed fingers up the blond's ass, and was pounding against his prostate, not even bothering to try to loosen the blond up.

"Oh, Reno." Zak started, a hint of teasing in his voice. "Remember when you first saw Cloud fucking me? Remember what he said?" Sea green eyes looked at the man while a single eyebrow rose.

"It's been a while since then, birdbrain." Reno grinned, watching Cloud's face suddenly flush bright red, his mouth falling open as his head dropped to rest on Reno's chest.

"It's just that…Cloud has to have the tightest ass given to man on Gaia." Zak stated, still grinning, three fingers pumping in and out of Cloud, two idly flicking the blond teen's prostate. "We've trained him to loosen up on command, and me not to come the moment I'm in him… but just how loose to do think we can get him?" Reno let the other eyebrow join the first.

"And we want to do that why?" Zak put his pinky finger into Cloud's ass and the blond screamed into Reno's chest right as ocean emerald eyes widened. "Oh." Reno started, staring at Zak's sly grin. "Oh, shit. _Oh fuck."_

"We on the same wavelength here?" Zak sniped at the red head as Reno scrambled to get from under Cloud's limp form, reaching off the bed briefly to grab something before returning, kissing Zak for all he was worth.

"If not it's still fun." Reno murmured against Zak's lips. They both grinned then Reno got back under Cloud, this time tying the cock ring previously around Zak onto Cloud's flushed penis, licking it afterwards. Cloud tensed.

"Reno…" Cloud started shakily, eyes slipping shut as Zak started to pump his fingers into his ass again. "… What are you planning?" Reno didn't have to say a word as he took the head of Cloud's cock into his mouth, and sucked. "Oh _shit_." Cloud whimpered, his head falling forward to hit Reno's chest, letting out a guttural groan a second later. Zak shivered at the sound, pressing his ring and middle finger's against Cloud's sweet spot, Cloud whimpering at the touch.

"Let's see…Cloud baby, relax." Reno laughed around Cloud's cock, and the blond tensed at the feeling, going boneless seconds later.

"Not…so hard…" Both the older men laughed at that, Zak pulling his hand back slightly, slowly easing his thumb into Cloud. The blond tensed, eyes going wide at the feeling, whimpers steadily growing in volume as Zak slowly inched his entire fist into him.

Zak looked up from his target, smirking at the full length mirror Reno just had to install in their bedroom. As if they had planned it, Cloud's face was on display, the teen flushed bright red, twisted into a mask of almost too much pleasure. Zak let his free hand gently massage Cloud's lower back, finally getting his full hand into the blond, Cloud letting out a gasping moan as he pumped it slowly.

"The look on his face is so fuckin' erotic." Reno snorted and Cloud's face dropped down, Zak could see the blonde bite the pillow, and the SOLDIER chuckled. Pulling his fist free he played with his fingers for a bit, pulling Reno off of Cloud while letting the blond finally sit up.

Cloud was limp as they propped him up against Zak's chest, head lolling back onto broad shoulders.

"This is gonna be fun." Reno commented dryly. Zak shot the red head a devious grin, and shifted them around until he and Reno where cock to cock.

"Take a deep breath." Zak warned, grabbing onto Reno's hand to entwine it around the heads of their cocks. "This'll get fuckin' _intense_, believe me." Slowly, he turned the blond around while lifting him up, feeling small hands grip at his shoulders. Big blue eyes locked on his, and Cloud slowly let out a sweet smile.

"You gonna make me scream?" He asked softly, voice a mask of innocence. Zak let out a hiss while Reno muttered a curse and Cloud's face slowly grew more lustful as he laughed, lithe arms wrapping around Zak's neck while taking control of his movements. "I remember you saying you love my voice… going to scream so much my throat's raw tomorrow, going to pleasure you both until your writhing as you cum…" Reno swore again and Cloud laughed, slowly inching himself down over the both of them.

All three of them tensed at the feeling, Cloud letting out a shaky moan. Zak gripped onto slim hips as he slowly exhaled, the pleasure of simply having the head of his cock buried into that warmth with the feel of another almost too much to take. Reno was molded to Cloud's back as the blond continued to sink down; gasping with every inch Cloud took in. Cloud was humming softly, watching Zak's face as he fought not to move, fair features braking out in sweat.

"And you call _me_ beautiful." Cloud murmured, stroking a hand down Zak's cheek. Glazed crystal eyes opened slightly and Cloud pulled him into a kiss, free hand reaching back to play with the nape of Reno's neck, the red head moaning at the touch. Suddenly Cloud grabbed hold of his hair, and Reno yelped. "Someone move." Cloud ordered breathlessly. "Or I will."

"If I move, I'm gonna go." Reno told them, burying his face into Cloud's shoulder blade, arms wrapped around the blonde's waist. "And I know once everyone's done ya'll be pissed at me, so no, I am so not moving." Zak laughed darkly, and then shifted them slightly; giving himself room to slowly pull out, then sink back in.

Cloud moaned, long fingers hands burying themselves into Zak's hair and the blond leaned forward, lapping at Zak's lips, before he hummed again, right at Zak's ear.

The SOLDIER lost it.

Seconds, minutes, maybe hours pasted as he thrust himself mindlessly into that tight heat wrapped around him so nicely, and Reno lost it, cuming from the feel of the length rubbing against his own, from the tight heat that only got tighter near that point of only pleasurable pain. Instinctively Cloud, already denied release once, clamped down while pulling Reno into a kiss, hands in Zak's hair tightening to hold the man still.

Zak froze, eyes wide, breathing hard as Cloud slowly let Reno go, the red head falling back, dazed and weak in the afterglow. Cloud started to bounce, a hand against Zak's abdomen to hold the sable haired man still.

"Are you … really … done, Reno? Really," Cloud started to bounce, grabbing onto Reno's arm to pull him close again, grinning at Zak. "Move." He ordered, wrapping Reno's arms around his waist again, the red head moaning into Cloud's back as his sensitized cock was stimulated once more. "You aren't done yet, move." Zak shook his head, eyes slipping shut.

"I do that, I'm gonna blow. Besides…" He reached between them, grasping onto the flushed and bound cock pressing against his navel. Cloud tensed up, hand clenching. "If I let this go, you really want to wake Reno back up?" A slight twist and Cloud gasped, moaning low in his throat. Before Cloud could pull him back, Reno slowly backed away, pulling his limp member free from the tight heat.

"You want to cum, hmm?" Zak started at a low purr. "I wonder how you want to spill yourself…" Cloud glared at him, twisting away from the tight grip around his member.

"Damnit Zackary, move!" Zak grinned instead, pulling free from Cloud to push the teen onto his back, lapping at his cock before the blond could say a word. "ZA~CK~!" Zak laughed.

"My name is Zak, love." Cloud punched the bed, trying to sit up. Zak took the head of Cloud's cock into his mouth and the blond fell back with a moan, one hand fisting the sheets while another gripped his hair.

"Damnit _Za~k!"_

"What?" the SOLDIER started, grinning widely. "You don't want to come down my throat? Really?"

"_FUCK_ YOU!"

"But I am fucking you." Zak laughed, thrusting his middle and ring fingers back into Cloud's ass. Just like he thought, only a minute out of him and Cloud was tighter than any human had the right to be. He pumped his hand slowly, lapping at Cloud's weeping member while slowly reaching for that one spot-

"FUCK!" –There. Slowly, Reno sat up, shaking his head while reaching for the sheets spread out all around them. Before Cloud could find the strength to sit up and force Zak to fuck him the way the _blond_ wanted, Reno grabbed both his wrists, pinning them behind his back. "Wha-?" Deftly tying both arms behind the blonde's back with the sheet, Reno made Cloud sit up and sat behind him, latching onto his neck. Biting Zak's hicky had Cloud moaning, cock twitching in Zak's mouth.

"Think he's had enough?" Zak murmured against flushed skin, Reno looking up from Cloud's jugular, grinning.

"I think so, but you know how he loves to be fucked until he can't even think anymore." Zak licked at Cloud's cock again and the teen shifted, flexing his arm muscles.

"You won't be getting' outta that, silky. I learned from last time." Zak laughed before staring at the cock in front of his face.

"I wonder… should I suck him off or fuck 'im until he screams?" Reno snorted, waving a hand.

"He~llo~ we can do both _dipshit_." Zak looked up, and smirked, humming. Reno pulled Cloud away from Zak a second later, thumbing the teen's cock while shifting him around.

Balls deep in his lover who was getting blown was always a fun past time for Zak. He didn't even have to move before Cloud had him on the edge. Cloud was limp, lips at Zak's neck while Reno had his fun, trying to force a sound from those flush lips. Slowly, he lifted both hands until he could play with Cloud's chest, idly stroking pebbled nipples. Cloud jerked. Reno pulled away to shoot Zak a look, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" Zak flicked at Cloud's nipples again and the blond simply lapped at his neck, sniggering.

"Get back to blowing him and then it might happen again." Cloud laughed at that, squirming on top of Zak causing him to moan, gripping onto Cloud's hips. "_Fuck_… Don't-_do_ that."

"Why ever not?"

"_You're_… supposed t' come first… _damnit_." Zak latched on Cloud's hicky again and the teen let out a ragged gasp, Reno quickly getting back to work while finally pulling the strap of leather off of the base of Cloud's penis.

It didn't take much after that, the gripping warmth around his cock with the shifting length inside him, pressing against his prostate; those teeth sunken deep into his skin, with warm lips pressing against his neck- Cloud exploded, the pleasure almost to much as his sense of self fled the house.

Zak felt Cloud suddenly tense, and then sight, sound, hearing, they all became the last thought in his mind as the warmth around him tightened, growing tighter and tighter, so much so he couldn't release into the gripping heat.

Gasping, Cloud's mouth against his neck giving him soft kisses like slices of heaven before he let himself go completely; unable to move to cum into the tightness, ridding on the edge of that lightning hot pleasure with Cloud's screams in his ears; hands suddenly were on him, shifting Cloud off of his penis just slightly before a finger was up his ass, and then stars exploded.

~(*)~

Reno backed away slowly and pulled his hand from the SOLDIER's ass while letting Zak fall back onto the bed, breathing hard, the whites only showing in his eyes, crystal iris gone completely from sight. He and Cloud were both still connected, even after Reno had shifted Cloud up slightly so the older teen could actually release, they both instinctively shifted back in place, even unconscious.

"The both a ya still amaze me, yo." He untied Cloud's hands, letting them rest before the blonde's lax face, shifting both teens until they were on their sides, and then laid down in front of Cloud, letting a hand brush sweat soaked bangs.

"…I got so lucky, didn't I?"

~(*)~

If ya can still think, [**Dreamer**: Thinki-wa? *blinks at screen* _**Momo**_: (_rofl_)] remember Momo said this is the middle of a planned out one-shot series. So anything that don't make any sense, there's a reason~

Yes one shot series, why? Cause Momo feels like it, nya. :P

_**SarrisaDiablo; **_Sooo sorry this wasn't done before ya got back, Momo has a bad habit of… _sitting_ on deadlines. ]:)

**Dreamer**: I do so hope it was worth the wait... *bites lip* She's been torturing me with this for weeks! Just a few more paragraphs written oh-so-slowly...(_**Momo**_: *sniggers*) *pouts*then smiles* But it's done now. Who wants to party? :D *glompses Momo*

_**IT'S OKAY TO BE GAY, LET'S REJOICE WITH THE BOYS IN THE GAY WAY!!**_


End file.
